Lost smile
by Silversoul-of-hope
Summary: Kaito and his sister Myumi have to stay at the sun-garden after their Mother got Killed! Kaito stops caring about his life and his future. Tenma wants to help him! I know bad summary ! but the story is better (i hope!) Warning: the story takes place ten years after Inago! Yaoi! Don t like don t read! Parings: KyouTen MasaHika YuuTai OcxOc and other
1. Chapter 1

Soul: Hello mina this is my first real fanfic! The story plays Ten years after Inago! hope you enjoy it!

Kaito: **Silversoulofhope dose not own Inazuma eleven or go**!

* * *

It wasn't fair

It wasn't fair, that his Father left him and his sister, it wasn't fair that his Mother got killed and it wasn't fair that he had to stay at a place full of strangers. If it wasn't for his little sister he wouldn't stay there for even a minute. But Myumi, his sister was only two month old and he was seven, he was too young to take care of her, on his own. So he had to stay there and make sure nobody hurts her.

He wasn't interested in finding a "New Family" how this people call it! Why should he want a new family? He was happy with him and Myumi alone!

But still when he was really happy, he couldn't smile.

Not even at Myumi?

He couldn't understand it! He didn't want to understand it. So he will only sit there in the corner and wait until he turns eighteen.

This is the plan!

He will only sit there; the little boy with short black hair and blood red eyes, the boy that lost his smile long before his mother died, until someone will bring back his smile for him.

Little did he know that someone will help him find it

* * *

Soul: I Know is short but this is only the start! Oh thanks to **StarLikeShadow**! Star senpai and Kagaya senpai helped me a lot with the format of this story!

and also thanks to Raifka san for the support !


	2. Chapter 2

Soul: hello Mina! I´m so happy because of your support! I can't believe so many persons like my first chapter! Well anyway this is the second chapter hope you enjoy it!

Myumi: **silversoulofhope** do not owne** Inazuma eleven**!

Tenma:Awwwwwwww how sweet!

* * *

Tenmas pov:

He would ask him!

He would ask his Husband right there, at the diner tabel, even when everyone is listing! Just like Ranmaru told him to!

**Flashback.**

_Tenma was siting at the coffee table, sipping on his Tee. In front of him were Hikaru and Ranmaru talking about their children. It was normal, every time this three would meet up to chat the conversation would end up with their children._

_Hikaru and Masaki were the first ones who adopt tow children. Shortly after this Ranmaru and his husband Takuto adopt a little boy named Hitoshi. It was normal for the two "soccer moms" to talk about their children and normally Tenma wouldn't mind. He liked the children he really does but he had to admit he was jealous. _

_He wants a child on his own! He tried talking about this to his Husband, but every time he wants to say something about this somebody would get in his way! First time it was Aoi. He was about to tell Kyousuke , and then she walked in and told them about her ex-boyfriend! He loved Aoi like a sister but at this moment he could have kill her! After this every time he wanted to speak with Kyousuke about this, somebody just had to cut in. The last time it was Taiyou, he wanted to tell them he would be their brother in law soon. Okay Tenma was happy for him and Yuuichi, but couldn't he wait for at least two more minutes? _

_Well anyway, Tenma was tired of this. So he was going to get some help. That's why he asked Ranmaru and Hikaru to meet at Ranmaru place while There husbands were playing soccer with the children. He didn't tell anyone about his Plans, so he wasn't surprised by their reaction when he told them "I want to adop a child.". While Hikaru chocked on his tee, Ranmaru was having the WTF look._

_After a awkward silence, Ranmaru was the first on to speak. "You are sure about this?" Tenma didn't hesitant a second and nodded. " You haven't talk to Tsurugi yet, right?" said Hikaru after he got over the shock. " I wanted to! But every time I tried somebody cuts in the conversation! I need help!" Tenma was really at the brick of giving up! Ranmaru sight, it was just like Tenma to make such decisions without asking someone for advice. _

" _Ok If you really want a child you just has to ask him! Even when someone is there!" Ranmaru said and then siped at his Tee. "Tell him even when someone is listing?... ALRIGHT! I'm going to ask him at dinner" Ranmaru choked at the tee this time. "Arigato Ranmaru senpai! Ah I have to go help Aoi with the diner! See ya and don't worry it will work out somehow!" Ranmaru shuted something after him, while Hikaru was just siting there smiling nervously, but Tenma couldn't hear what he was saying._

_The only thing he could think of was going home and talk to Kyousuke!_

**End of Flashback**

Stil Tenmas pov

So now he was siting at the diner table, waiting for the best moment to tell his husband, But this moment just wouldn't come! They were half way through diner and he still couldn't talk about it!

Mostly because Taiyou was Talking about the planing for the weeding **nonstop**! Oh then there were Kuruma and Minamisawa fighting because of who knows what again and Yuukimura giving Kishibe a disappointed look, he was expecting Kishibe to propose to him at there anniversary last week. Akane was taking pictures of everything Midori was glaring at Nishki while Aoi tried to clam everyone down and of curse there where Shuu and Hkauryuu being all lovely dovey.

Normally Tenma wouldn't mind all of this, in fact he would be worried if it wasn't like this! But right now he was only annoyed about their behavior. He couldn't wait any longer! He would just say it straight out!

"I want a Kid!"

* * *

Soul: this was the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! And yeah I shipp yuukimura and Kishibe!

Thanks again for your support everyone!

Myumi: Bey Bey!


	3. Chapter 3

Soul: hello mina! This is the third chapter ! Hope you enjoy it!

Shugo: Silversoulofhope dose not own **Inazuma eleven**! If she would me and Kaito-sama would appear in Chron stone!

Kaito: On with the story!

* * *

Kyousukes pov:

„_I want a Kid"_

This one sentience made the hole room quite. Even Kuruma and Minamisawa stopped fighting! Normally it would take days for them to stop fighting! Everyone was staring at Tenma. Kyousuke him self wasn't a exception. He divinity wasn't expecting _THIS _!

His mind was blank. He couldn't think straight. His husband wants a kid but they were both males, so it was impossible for them to have one on except they would..._Ah! How stupid am I? He wants to adop a child! WAIT! Do I want one? I don't know, I never thought about it._

There was still this awkward silence in the air. Nobody dared to break it, after all it wasn't like anyone was excepting _THIS! _Everyone was just siting there, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"We are back!" shouted someone from the doorway. Oh right Hamano and Hayami called a hour ago and tolled them they would be late for diner. This two worked halftime at a fishing store. The shop belongs to a old lady, Hamano and Hayami know her since they were little, so it wasn't rare for them to work longer. The timing of that two couldn't be better, the first thing Aoi did was standing up and rushing in the kitchen, saying something about warming up diner for them. Midori and Akane followed her.

Shortly after the girls disappeared in the kitchen with Hamano and Hayami, who were dragged along from Midori, Minamisawa made a excuse so he and Kuruma could get away. " We have a hard day tomorrow, Kuruma and me should go to bed." So Kuruma and Minamisawa went up stair to their shared room.

Nishke then suddenly shouted something about checking what takes the girls so long, Kishibe and Yukimura just walked after him not expecting a better chance to escape.

Then Hakuryuus cellphone rang (he thanked Kami-sama for this, he didn't notice Shuus hand glowing a dark purple light) one of their old teammates randomly phoned him, so he and Shuu went to their room to talk privately with their old friend, who strangely didn't even know why he phoned them.

So the only ones left were, Kyousuke, his husband Tenma, Yuuchi and his soon to be husband Taiyou. _Great! The main family. _Kyousuke really didn't know how to handle this situation. He knew they were waiting for him to say something, but what?

He still didn't know what to say! _Ok Kyousuke think! Me and Tenma married when we were eighteen, this was seven years ago, is normal to think about stating a family but still I didn't see this coming!_ All three were still looking at him,waiting for his answer.

"Tenma, I- I have to think about it a little more." Kyousuke watched how Tenmas face fell in disappointment, he must have really want a child for a longer time now. At first Kyousuke thought it was just a out of the blue realization, but Tenmas reaction told him otherwise. Tenma must have though about this for weeks, maybe even month.

"He asked _WHAT_?" shouted someone from the kitchen. Seems like Hamano and Hayami heard the news. This evening was getting more and more chaotic. And it wasn't over yet, he still had to sleep in the same bed with Tenma, who was the cause of the hole mess. _Oh great!_

* * *

**Later this Night:**

Tsurugi was laying awake, looking at Tenmas back. Tenma didn't say a word since diner, it really made Kyousuke worried. He wasn't acting like usually too. Normally Tenma would give him a kiss before they would go to sleep and tell him he loved him, but this night he didn't say a thing and when Kyousuke tried to kiss him he turned away. Also normally Tenma would face him while sleeping and snuggle up to him, but now he turned his back to him and was keeping a distance betwen them. Kyousuke didn't even know their Bed was so big!

He couldn't take it anymore!

Slowly Kyousuke sat up and moved out of the bed, he would just go to the kitchen and drink a glass water. He was about to open the door but then, a voice asked "where are you going?". Kyousuke turned around and looked at Tenma, who was siting on the bed looking at him. Kyousuke sighed in relive, his husband was talking to him again. "I couldn't sleep, I was going to get some 's about you? Why are you still up?", Kyousuke went back to the bed and sat down on his side of it.

"Same reason" was the short answer of his lover. Kyousuke sight again, this would be a long night. " Do you still think about it?" Kyousuke looked up, he knew what Tenma meant. "How could I not, when your are acting like this?" Tenma was sitting like he always sits when he is upset about something. " Tenma look, I was just a little shocked. Is not like I think is a bad idea, but we have to think about this carefully! Is a big responsibility!"

"He or she can have my old room. There are many schools near here. There is always someone in the house, even if nobody is here we still can take him or her to our work. The park is near by so we could play soccer there." Kyousuke was staring at his husband, "_how long did he plan this?". _"I have more i can go on like this the hole night. I've been planing this for six month."

"**Six month?!**" Kyousuke couldn't believe it, his husband was thinking about this for half a year now! "Why didn't you say something sooner?" "I was trying, okay! But every time i wanted to speak about it something got in the way, so i ask Ranmaru senpai for help!"

_Now i know who i have to thank, for this embracing moment at diner! _anyway everything tenma said was true. _It wouldn't be so bad having a child on our own, I always see Shindo and Kariya playing with their children, they look so happy. _now Kyousuke imagined himself , playing with a little child. He would like this. But still there was one question left.

"Are we going to adop a girl or a boy?"

* * *

Soul: well, sorry for the late update! i didn't have much time on the computer lately ,so it toke me a while to finish this. well, sorry for bad english and i hope you like it so far

Myumi: R&R! Yaaaay


	4. Chapter 4

Soul: Hi mina! I know I know is been a while, but I had a lot of things to do

!

Kaito: ya ya that not an excuse !

Soul:sorry everyone! I will try to update more often!

Shugo: Ne ne Kaito-sama. Lets do it!

Kaito:okay wha-whatever *** Blush***

Kaito/Shugo: Silversoul-of-hope doesn't own Inazuma eleven (go)

Soul:oh before I forget thanks to Sweet-cool-twins for all her support! She even helped me with a new idea for a story!

* * *

Taiyous p.o.v

Taiyou was lying in his bed next to his soon to be husband, he was staring at the selling, thinking about the things that would change in his live, he was nervous. Not only because of the wedding also because of the things that happened this evening.

" _A child huh? …... are we also going to adop one when we are married?", _he turned on his side, expecting to see the sleeping face of his lover only to stare into a pair of yellow eyes. "What's wrong?" Yuuichi was giving him this stare, this stare that clearly said _"Don't you dare lie to me!". _Taiyou sighed_ "there is no point in hiding it anyway." _"I was thinking about-" Taiyou couldn't end this sentience because of a loud scream and a crashing sound from the room next door, Tenmas and Kyousukes room! Both of them were out of bed in a blink, running to the said room, expecting the worst!

What their didn't expected to see was Kyousuke siting on the ground with Tenma hugging him while he was screaming "I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Taiyou blinked sometimes and then started to laugh. "For a moment -pff- I-I though they were really fighting!".

The others also seems to had hear the screaming, because as Taiyou turned around there were Midori and Kurama both clearly pissed off, behind them were Nishki and Minamisawa both sleepy( Nishki was only wearing his boxers -.-"),then there were Hakuryu and Shuu, Hakuryu was wearing a white bathrobe and Shuu was wearing one of Hakuryus oversized shirts and a pair white boxers which were clearly to big for him...,Taiyou didn't want to think about it more. _"At least they put on some closes! I'll never get the image of Nishki in boxers out of my head!"._

Next were a shaking Hayami and a really sleepy Hamano, He looked as if he could fall asleep any moment. And then there was Kishibe who had to sleep on the couch (Yukimura was mad at him). There were no sighs of Akane or Yukimura, probably because Akane's the deepest sleeper in the house and Yukimura uses ear pads.

Midori was about to start a rant about how they expect them to pay the rent while they can't even sleep in this house, when someone walked past her, normally she wouldn't give a f*ck if someone did this, but this someone was different, that someone was Aoi.

Aoi is the only person which could make Tenma throw on of them out! She is like a sister for Tenma and is the only person in this house (who doesn't belong to the main family) who didn't had to pay the rent.

Aoi made her way to Tenma and Kyousuke and..."Ouch", She smacked both of them on the head. Tenma who seems to just realize that he woke the howl house looked around and sweatdroped at his own action. "Sorry mina, but I was just so happy-" ,Aoi cut him off, "Because we will have to cook for one more person in the future, am I right?". "Actually we will have two more." Kyousuke said it this time. There was a heavy silence, because everyone needed to take in this information, but then..."EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Yukimura shoot up in bed and looked around and thought _"What is going on up there? Well never mind, I'm going to find out tomorrow anyway." _He lied back down and covered him self with the blanket. _"Crazy house"_ were his last thoughts before he dived back to sleep. Yukimura wasn't the only one who thought That. At the celling of tenmas and Kyousukes room was a little girl floating in the air. She was wearing a black dress and had her hair in a ponytail, nobody toke notice of her not even her brother, but this was no wonder, even though her brother still could see other ghosts he couldn't see her anymore.

He was human again, well as much human as he could be, he still had his powers, but his body was aging again he could get injured and can die again. The rules were clear, even her brother couldn't break them, You can't see the ghosts of your beloved ones as long as you are still alive. _"there will be children living here, this will be interesting." _Little did she know that she was going to have been unnoticed for the longest time. Slowly she started to disappear though the wall.

Akane was still sleeping soundly in her bed without noticing anything. Is this even possible?

* * *

Soul: don't ask me how I got this idea...

Kaito: Isn't this story supposed to be about me? When am I going to appear?

Shugo:...I also wonder about that.

Kari: and what's up with the cliff hanger?

Soul: * **emo corner ***


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul:** Hello mina! Today is the day !

**Shugo:** KAITO-SAMMA WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER! ***Fanboy ****scream * **

**Kari:**Wow you really love him...

**Kaito:*****puts earphones out* **you guys said something?

**Kari/Shugo:** No...not at all. Anyway** Silversoul-of hope doesn't own inazuma eleven(go)**

* * *

**Next morning**

**Tenmas pov:**

Tenma slowly opened his eyes, he blinked sometimes to clear his vision. He stared at the face of his beloved husband and smiled,while he remembered the events of yesterday night. _"He still can surprise me after all that time" _truth be told it wasn't Tenmas idea to adop tow children. Kyousuke had the idea after Tenma told him that he wasn't sure, if he wanted to adop a girl or a boy.

Tenma struggled out of Kyousukes arms, he remembered the first time he woke up with his husband clinging to him, he found it so adorable and funny how the cool and strong Tsurugi Kyousuke was hugging him like an oversized teddy bear. He found it even cuter when Taiyuu told him that Yuichi had the same habit.

Tenma tiptoed to the closet and tucked out his clothes, then he made his way out of the room, making sure to not waking up his husband. He had a habit to be the first one who wakes up and starts making breakfast.

Tenma was about to walk into the bathroom to get changed, when he had this weird feeling again.

Tenma wasn't paranoid but he sometimes had the felling that there was somebody ells living in this house. He know that Shuu would tell him when there was a ghost living with them and thought more then once that he just watched to many horror movies, but still something was bugging him about that.

He looked around once more before he entered the bathroom, not seeing the little girl at the end of the corridor chuckling about her brothers friends behavior.

**?pov:**

Is kind of lonely being a ghost and all, but she had to admit it was kinda funny how nobody could see her. She was fluttering around the house to see if she could help somehow. She could only do little things, like lifting the keys from their hiding place, or puling the blanked tighter around someone when he/she was asleep but it was at least something.

She was flying into the living room looking for something to do, when she noticed Taiga on the sofa fast asleep and snoring lightly, he was shivering. She noticed the blanked at the floor and tucked it, then she carefully lied it over Taiga. Taiga shifted a little but then snuggled into the warm fluffy blanked.

She was exhausted, she had to use a lot of her powers to interact with her surroundings, but at least she could do something! She was puled out of her thoughts when she heard Taiga speak in his sleep. "H-youga" She sighs, _"I just wish I could help them with more things"_

* * *

**Kaitos pov:**

"_I didn't know back then,_

Kaito was walking along the street. it was early in the morning and the sun had rise just half an hour ago, it was way to early for an elementary school student to go to school but kaito didn't care. He was an light sleeper so he would wake up when the birds start singing. _"Is better then waking up with that stupid sun garden people and let myself get drive to school in an bus full with shouting babys. Myumi isn't as loud as them." _ He would just go to the library until class starts.

It had been two month since he and his sister moved into sun garden and Kaito still didn't change his mind about the howl getting a new family thing. He didn't hate this people but how do they expect him to just see them as his new family? _"They are so annoying! Why can't they just -"_

Kaito was puled out of his thoughts when he heard someone shouting, "Look out!" and saw in the corner of his eyes something flying in his direction.

Kaito spun around and kicked the soccer ball back , It flied with rapid speed, missing his owners head by an inch. The ball hit an lamppost leaving an deep bump in it, then it hit the ground not being noticed by both boys.

Wide chocolate brown eyes looked into bloody red eyes. The wind played with purple shoulder long hair, swirling it around a stunned face. The ball rolled along the street completely ignored by his owner and Kaito.

_That this person would change my life."_

* * *

**Soul:** Down at least.

**Kari:** Is to short!

**Shugo:** EEH! why is Kaito-samas part so short?

**Kaito:** And what is about this girl?

**Soul:** you already know about her!

**Kaito:** Yeah but the readers don't!

**Soul:** ***emo corner ***

**Myu-chan:**W&W (R&R) please!


	6. Chapter 6

Soul: ***emo ****corner**** ***

Kaito:What's going on?

Kari: There were only two reviews for the last chapter, both from the same person! Cutemarty1999. Also one pm from SCT AFTER Mel-chan(soul) told her that she updated. Now she is sad because nobody reviewed to her last chapter even though she did her best!

Shugo: Don't be sad Mel-chan! I liked your last chapter!(even though Kaito-samas part was to short)

Kaito: Well, anyway **Silversoul-of-hope doesn't own Inazuma eleven (go)**

* * *

**Kaitos POV**

"_**I didn't know back then,...**_

_Wide chocolate brown eyes looked into bloody red eyes. The wind played with purple shoulder long hair, swirling it around a stunned face. The ball rolled along the street completely ignored by his owner and Kaito._

_**That this person would change my life."**_

Kaito was still staring at the boy in front of him, normally he would be the only one to use this short cut so he didn't expect meeting someone here, yet along someone he know! The boy in front of him was Kira Shugo, his classmate and the adoptive son of Kira Masaki, the owner of sun garden. knowing him isn't quite right, he sat next to him in class and sometimes saw him at sun garden, but normally Shugo would try avoiding speaking to him. _"Why is he even walking to school ? Is way to early!"_ sure Kaito was also walking to school, but he was different. There was also something else bothering Kaito, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Shugo finally teared his eyes away from Kaito and was now staring at the lamppost, there was a big dent in it and it also wasn't standing straight anymore...

Kaito was looking around to see if someone saw what happened, then he turned on his heels, praying that Shugo would be smart enough to keep that a secret._ "I don't want to get an other scolding from Hikaru-san", _Kaito thought while speeding up a little. " Hey! Wait for me!" Kaito looked back to see Shugo running after him, _"what does he want?"._ He didn't stop to find out, he just speeded up even more, _"He probably just wants to have someone to talk, to bad for him that he got the wrong person."_. Kaito noticed that Shugo instate of giving up and slow down just continued to run after him, _"Interesting, lets see if he can keep up."_

* * *

**Tenmas :POV**

Tenma just left the bathroom, he was wearing a normal white shirt with a purple vest over it, his hair, now a little longer then when he was in middle school, was falling on his shoulders. It still had the Wing shaped form, this was something he was never going to change.

He was about to enter the kitchen, to start making breakfast, when he noticed that someone beat him to it. Aoi was standing in front of the stove, frying some vegetables in a pan, she already cooked the rice and made some onigiris for their lunch box. Tenma smiled at her, "Ohayo Aoi-chan! How are you? Is rare to see you waking up before me." , "Ohayo Tenma-kun! I'm fine! I just couldn't sleep anymore! I mean …...You're going to be a Oka-chan! I just couldn't stay in bed!" Tenma smiled at her, _"A Oka-chan...I wonder, will I be a good mother for my future children?" _Tenmas snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the picture of Shugos and Karis last birthday party, which was normally pined to the fridge, slowly falling to the ground. Tenma picked it up and smiled at the moment it captured, Shugo and Karin were hugging Hikaru while Masaki was standing next to them smiling proudly at his children, Tenma was standing on their right ruffling Shugos hair. This was the first moment he thought about getting a own family. _" It will work out somehow!"_

He couldn't see the little girl standing right beside him, little did he know that she was the one who let the photo fall to the floor.

* * *

**? ? ?:Pov **

The little girl slowly left the kitchen, happy that she could help, when she saw Yuukimura, staring into the living room. He was smiling sadly at Taiga. She sight,_ "I will have to think about something for that two"._

"_I just wished I could talk to them! It would make things easier for me." _,were her last thoughts before she flies away, to find something to do. She played with the though to go to the ghost market to meet some of her friends, when she heard a scream from up stair.

"EEEEP! THAT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" She didn't need to be a genius to know who was screaming, _"Seems like Hayami-san has a panic attack ... again"_

Little did she know that her wish would come true.

* * *

Soul: So now how was that?

Shugo: _Kaito-sama_ ***Little hearts coming out of his head ***

Kaito:***Looking confused***

Sunny:R&R Please!

Soul: WAIT! You aren't supposed to be here yet!

Sunny:Well, then why are you putting me in this chapter?

Soul: I didn- oh right ***sweatdrop***


End file.
